1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup brush such as an eyebrow brush, an eye shadow brush and the like for applying cosmetics, and more particularly to such a makeup brush that is capable of providing both sharp lines and gradations.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, makeup brushes include eyebrow combs for combing eyebrows, eyebrow pencils for drawing sharp lines, slender brushes for applying eyeliner, eyebrow brushes for providing gradations, cheek brushes, eye shadow brushes, and lipbrushes.
The above-mentioned makeup brushes are divided broadly into three categories, viz, makeup brushes for providing gradations, those for providing sharp lines, and the others such as the eyebrow comb for combing the eyebrow.
As a result of the large number of types of brushes, a beauty artist at a beauty salon who provides a professional makeup service, or a model who has to make up herself with very little time having to use different makeup brushes (i.e., a separate makeup brush for gradation and another one for providing a sharp line) are common occurrences. Having to use such separate brushes has resulted in problems that include inconvenience in practical handling thereof and higher cost required.